


Grounded

by lillyluna



Category: Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyluna/pseuds/lillyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one of Ryan's party, Michael finds himself spending time with Devon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Devon is nineteen. 
> 
> This story is kind of like fight club, the first rule is that we don't talk about it.
> 
> Clearly, this is not real.

Ryan’s house is full of people Michael’s never met. He walks from room to room looking for his best friend. He grabs a red cup filled with beer from a girl in a push up bra and a wet t-shirt in the living room and walks away before she can introduce herself.

He finds Ryan in the kitchen pulling a bag of limes from the fridge and tossing them to a girl in a bikini who’s holding a tequila bottle.

“Body shots later.” She points to Ryan, “You and me.”

Ryan grins wide and winks at her. He bites his lip watching her walk away.

“Hey dude.” Michael leans against the counter next to Ryan.

“Good party jeah?” Ryan asks. He peers into Michael’s cup making sure it’s more than halfway full.

“Yeah.” Michael surveys the kitchen, “Hot girls.”

“Yo like…” Ryan tips some of his beer into Michael’s cup so that they both have the same amount, “I know it’s not your thing but I don’t really know a lot of dudes that like dick so I tried because someone’s cousin is def like a-“

“It’s ok.” Michael laughs, “Boobs are good.”

“Boobs are good dude.” Ryan cheers him on it.

They drink in silence side by side for a minute before Ryan slings an arm around Michael’s shoulders.

“Have you seen Dev?” Ryan asks, suddenly worried.

“Dev’s here?”

“Dev lives here.” Ryan rolls his eyes at him, “But like if there’s one more pic of him drinking my parents are gonna have my ass so-“

“I haven’t seen him.” Michael pulls away, takes a sip of his beer and surveys Ryan over the lip of the cup.

“If you do and he’s drinking tell him he’s…” The girl with the tequila bottle walks by them and trails a finger on Ryan’s chest; Ryan stops talking for a second, “grounded… Dude I’ll be right back.”

Ryan claps Michael on the back and beelines after the girl. Michael knows that there’s no way Ryan will be right back.

By the time Michael’s cup is empty someone’s hijacked the playlist and the music sucks. There seems to be fifty more people than there should be in the kitchen and Michael needs out.

The humidity hits him as soon as he walks into Ryan’s backyard. The lights are on but no one’s hanging out; the pool is empty and the sound of the music is muted. Michael takes a deep breath.

Devon is sitting on a deck chair, there are rolling papers on his lap and a bottle of beer on the ground next to him. He raps under his breath while he breaks down weed with his fingers and spreads it evenly across the paper.

“Hey dude.” Michael calls out.

“Motherfuck you scared me.” Devon grabs his chest but doesn’t attempt to hide either the beer bottle or the weed. “Why aren’t you with Ry?”

“I don’t know.” Michael grabs Devon’s beer and takes a sip, “There was a girl in a bikini with tequila and-“

“You can’t compete with boobs.” Devon finishes for him. He licks one of his fingers and seals the edge of the joint before twisting the end.

“He said not to let you drink.” Michael explains taking another drink from Devon’s beer.

“If he cares that much he can stop chasing sluts and come tell me himself.” Devon shrugs. He grabs his lighter, lights the joint and takes a hit “Want some?”

Michael glances back at the house.

“Ry’s not gonna come out and bust you dude.” Devon laughs and takes another hit. He holds the smoke in for a while and exhales away from Michael’s face, “I promise I won’t take pictures for TMZ.”

“Fuck you.” Michael punches Devon’s arm but reaches for the joint anyways. He drags a chair close to Devon’s and props his feet up on the table.

They trade the joint back and forth without talking and Michael appreciates that Devon isn’t awkward; that he doesn’t feel the need to fill in his silences.

Devon lights up a second joint once the first one is done and Michael can almost see the tension ease out of his shoulders. He wonders exactly what Devon has to be stressed about. He wants to reach out and rub the back of Devon’s neck. He wants to run his hands through Devon’s curls. He wants to suck on the spot… the spot on the neck of his best friend’s nineteen-year-old brother.

“You’re staring.” Devon whispers.

“ Fuck.” Michael forces himself to look away from the spot where Devon’s tanned skin meets his white t-shirt. “Sorry.”

“Why are you hanging out with me bro?” Devon asks, “Like you know Ry keeps the weed in the-“

“Too many people inside.”

“Ry didn’t find enough gay dudes to keep you happy?” Devon smirks, “Because he tried, I think they’re gonna make him apologize to the diving team for what he asked them.”

“Fuck.” Michael says again, “Is there anything I tell Ry that he doesn’t tell you.”

“I dunno.” Devon shrugs, “He just asked me if I could bring friends and then he decided that a bunch of underaged-“

“Half the girls in there don’t look twenty-one.” Michael argues, “Wait, why aren’t you in there? Being Ryan’s brother has to be a pick up line that works dude.”

“Not into it.” Devon says quietly. “Did you drink all my beer bro? Come on.”

“I was told to ground you so feel lucky.” Michael tries to look stern but he hands Devon the half empty bottle.

Devon grimaces because the beer is warm but he drinks it anyways.

“Have you and Ry ever?” Devon concentrates on peeling the label off his beer bottle instead of looking at Michael.

“No.” Michael answers quickly, “I don’t think he’s-“

“Yeah he isn’t.” Devon finishes.

“But you’re?”

“Mhmm.” Devon purses his lips and nods still focusing entirely on the beer bottle.

“Single?” Michael asks.

“Who’s asking?” Devon finally looks up at him.

“Me?” Michael brings a hand to the back of his neck and it’s his turn to look down because Ryan Lochte’s fucking baby brother is making him blush, “If you’re like…”

“My bedroom’s upstairs.” Devon offers. “If I’m like grounded you should probably take me there.”

“Yeah?” Michael asks, “You’ve been bad?”

“That’s so fucking lame dude.” Devon rolls his eyes and laughs, “Let’s go.”

Devon leads Michael through the house by the wrist. His shorts ride low on his hips and as he climbs the stairs Michael has a hard time not grabbing his ass.

Devon’s bedroom is right next to Ryan’s and that seems dangerous. His high school football jersey hangs on the wall and there are text books and papers scattered on his desk. There’s a framed picture of his family on his dresser and another one of just Ryan and him at some swimming competition by his window. His bulletin board is covered in newspaper articles and a few take out menus.

There are no swimming medals anywhere.

“Lock my door?” Devon asks.

Michael does as he’s told, There are scorch marks on the frame of Devon’s door that Michael knows are from a bad decision to light fireworks indoors; Ryan had proudly sent him pictures of the damage.

“So… Um” Devon tries to break the silence that’s now definitely a bit awkward.

Devon keeps nervously fixing his baseball cap and for the first time Michael realizes that unlike Ryan, Devon’s confidence is all fake. It’s something he’s probably picked up from following Ryan around everywhere all these years, something he can imitate to hide his nerves.

Michael grabs the hat off Devon’s head, tosses it to the floor and leans down to kiss him. Devon tastes like smoke, beer and cinnamon gum but his lips are warm, soft and wet. Devon doesn’t kiss back hard but he goes with whatever Michael’s doing. He growls in complaint when Michael pulls away and he bites Michael’s bottom lip a little to prevent him from moving.

“Fuck Dev.” Michael whispers an inch from Devon’s lips.

 

“Yeah.” Devon’s out of breath. He balls both of his fists in Michael’s t-shirt and pulls him in closer “Don’t stop.”

Michael kisses him back harder, sucking on Devon’s lips and tangling one of his hands into Devon’s hair which is crazy curly from being outside. Devon moans into his mouth and lets go of Michael’s shirt to wrap his arms around his neck.

“Shit dude I didn’t know.” Michael says when he pulls away a second time. He runs his thumb over Devon’s lips and Devon opens his mouth to suck on it. “Fuck you’re hot.”

Devon backs up until the back of his legs hit the bed. He sits down and pulls Michael towards him by his belt.

“Dev.” Michael asks after swallowing thickly, “Are you sure?”

Devon nods. He undoes the top button of Michael’s shorts, hikes up his shirt and leans forward to kiss his stomach.

Michael takes his chin and forces him to look up, “If you’re-“

“Dude.” Devon leans his forehead against Michael’s abs, “Stop talking before I like lose my-“

“Lose your what?”

“I don’t know? Guts?” Devon says, “Like… You’re and I’m… Me and…” He doesn’t finish but tugs down Michael’s shorts and starts rubbing Michael through his underwear.

Devon pulls them down and wraps a fist around the base of Michael’s cock. He jacks him off a few times before looking back up at him.

“I want to suck you off.” Devon pushes Michael back a few steps and kneels in front of him.

“Yeah?” Michael’s voice is thicker. He rubs the head of his dick over Devon’s lips. Devon looks so fucking hot kneeling there waiting, darting his tongue out to lick precum off his lip that Michael can’t help but groan.

Devon sucks the head of Michael’s cock into his mouth before pulling away and trailing his tongue down his shaft and back up again.

“No baby.” Michael grabs hold of Devon’s face and moves him back to suck on his head, “Don’t tease.”

“Fuck my mouth.” Devon tells him.

Michael takes it slow, he grabs onto Devon’s shoulder instead of the back of his head leaving him room to move away. He thrusts in and out of Devon’s mouth careful to not go too deep.

Devon looks up and rolls his eyes and Michael’s certain that only someone related to Ryan could make fun of him with his dick in their mouth. Michael decides to ignore it because Devon’s tongue is lapping at his head and he when he looks down he sees that Devon’s rubbing himself through his shorts.

“Fuck yeah Dev.” Michael groans thrusting a little faster into his mouth. He’s still more careful than he would be with any one else because Devon doesn’t feel like a random hook up.

“Dude.” Devon says exasperated and he pulls away from Michael replacing his mouth with his hand, “I’m not a fucking virgin. Fuck my mouth.”

“Take off your clothes.” Michael counter offers because there’s fifty things he wants to do to Devon and none of them can be achieved if Devon’s not naked.

“No.” Devon shakes his head, “This is so fucking hot. Fuck my mouth hard, I want it.”

Devon takes Michael’s hands off his shoulders and places them on the back of his head. He keeps his hands over Michael’s and pushes down on his own head until Michael gets the hint and thrusts forward hard.

Devon moans and keeps palming himself through his shorts.

“Fuck Dev.” Michael cries out.

Devon’s nose is pressed against him and Michael strokes the back of his neck. The rougher he is the more Devon seems to get off. He’s undone his shorts and pushed down his boxers. He’s stroking himself fast.

Michael thinks of sucking the pre-cum off Devon’s fingers and the thought of it matched with the sight of Devon’s lips stretched tight over his cock pushes Michael over the edge. He comes in Devon mouth and Devon swallows around him at first but pulls away fast and the last shots spread across his face.

Michael wipes his cum off Devon’s face with his thumb and smears it across Devon’s lips. He moans when Devon’s licks it off.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Michael tells him again.  
He pulls Devon up and kisses him before pushing him back on the bed and climbing on top of him. He takes Devon’s right hand and sucks on his fingers before grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up over his head.

Devon’s skinny but his abs are tight. He has no tattoos and Michael drags his lips down Devon’s neck to his chest and down his stomach.

“Fuck.” Devon’s voice is rough and kind of breathless, he grabs onto Michael’s hair and pulls his head up a bit to look at him. “I need to… I’m so fucking.”

“YO DEV.” Ryan’s voice is loud and he knocks like he’s trying to beat down the door.

Devon’s grip tightens in Michael’s hair.

“YO WHAT?” He yells back with his eyes closed.

There’s a beat of silence and Michael takes that as his cue to start jacking Devon off.

“IT’S A PARTY DUDE COME OUT.” Ryan says, “I got fucking twins here and-“

“I’M BUSY.” Devon yells out.

Devon lazily moves his hips against Michael’s fist and Michael goes back to kiss him again.

“…HOMEWORK.” Devon adds and he moves his head sideways to bite his own arm.

“If he has twins…” Michael mutters under his breath. He sucks down on Devon’s head while his fist moves fast on his shaft.

“Fuck.” Devon whines to Michael “Close. Don’t stop.”

“WHATEVER DUDE.” Ryan screams again because someone’s turned the music up, “HAVE YOU SEEN MIKE?”

“NO.” Devon manages to say even though both his fists are holding on tight to the sheets and he can hardly catch his breath.

Michael pulls away to kiss him and Devon wraps his own fist over Michael’s hand moving it faster.

“I’m coming dude fuck.” He breathes out quietly.

“YOU’RE WHAT?” Ryan yells through the door.

Devon can’t answer. He bites Michael’s shoulder to stop from crying out as he comes.

“Fuck baby.” Michael growls as he strokes Devon through it. “Relax dude.” He whispers.

“DEV.” Ryan knocks on the door. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes fuck.” Devon snaps. “Go away.”

“Whatever dude.” Ryan laughs, “When you and Mike are done your fucking study session. Come back down. Beer Pong. We’re a team.”

“Mike’s not.” Devon tries.

“Give it up guys.” Ryan laughs again, “You walked fucking right by me. Super smooth.”

“Fuck.” Michael mutters.

“MP your intentions better be good.” Ryan’s almost laughs too hard to speak. “You’re my best friend but that’s my baby brother and I’ll still beat your ass now come on guys. Protect this house, beer pong. Now.”


	2. Would you like my words as much without my New York accent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not real. Don't know them. Not getting anything from this.

Michael’s phone rings as he pulls out of the parking garage of his condo complex. Devon’s flight doesn’t get in for another hour but he starts worrying that he got the time wrong. He checks his caller ID; Ryan.

“What’s up Ry?”

He switches the call to his car’s audio system and tosses his phone on his lap.

“He’s allergic to pineapple.” Ryan’s voice fills the car.

“What?” Michael has no problem hearing him, the sixteen speakers and full blast volume make it almost painful. He lowers the sound but still has no idea what Ryan is talking about. “Make sense.”

“It makes his tongue swell.” Ryan adds and his voice is definitely at a more tolerable level.

“Who? Did you get the wrong number? Full sentences.”

“DC.” Ryan says sounding exasperated, “He’s allergic to pineapple.”

“Oh my god dude.” Michael groans, “Quit.”

“Where are you? It’s all echo-y and shit.”

“Driving to pick him up.”

“He’ll want to stay up until like three but then he’s a pain in the ass-“

“Devon’s nineteen, you know that right?” Michael drives faster.

“Don’t let him watch Animal Planet; he cries.” Ryan keeps ignoring him.

“You’re fucking…” Michael doesn’t finish but he rolls his eyes in the general direction of his phone like Ryan will know all the way in Florida.

“Now I fed him before he left the-“

“Bye Ryan.”

“Yo wait.”

“What?”

“He’ll be alone in your guest room, so let him have Herman.”

“Devon sure as fuck won’t be in the guest room.” Michael laughs.

“Gross dude, that’s my brother.”

“That’s my boyfriend.”

“Can’t believe you’re flying my baby brother across the country to get lai-“

“In a jet.” Michael grins and finishes Ryan’s sentence.

“Yo he gets a jet?” Ryan says outraged, “I never get the jet.”

“Yeah you don’t put out.” Michael drums his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of whatever music Ryan’s listening to in his car in Gainesville.

“In all serious.” Ryan’s tone changes, “Something’s bugging him out and he won’t talk to me about it but like maybe he’ll talk to you.”

“Yeah I know.” Michael admits. “I thought that like it was us you know like being apart and I’ve been busy but like coming down here didn’t really cheer him up.”

“You’re crazy the guy’s had his bag packed for a week. “

“Yeah?” Michael smiles and glances at the clock and thinks of how he’s been counting down the days for the past month.

“Call me when you put him back on the plane.”

“You make it sound like we’re sharing custody.”

“We kinda are.”

“I’m hanging up. “

“I put condoms in his-“

“Bye Ryan.” Michael hangs up to the sound of Ryan laughing.

 

*

Devon jumps the last two steps out of the jet and grins at Michael. He’s hanging onto the wheels of his skateboard and his backpack hangs low on his shoulders. He’s only in a t-shirt and Michael wraps his arms around him to keep him warm.

“Why d’you bring your skateboard? It’s like winter.”

“Yeah I forgot.” Devon shrugs. He unzips Michael’s hoodie and wraps the sides of it around himself. “It’s cold. Fuck.”

“Hi.” Michael laughs as he talks because Devon makes him feel like he’s sixteen with a crush on someone from math class. He can feel how cold Devon is through his t-shirt and he brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

“Hi.” Devon’s eyes are closed and he drops his forehead on Michael’s chest, “I miss you.”

 

“Get in the car. Get warm.” Michael tips Devon’s chin up and kisses him quickly before moving away. Before anyone can see them.

“That was lame.” Devon complains as he reaches to hold back onto Michael’s shirt. He manages to grab his wrist.

They haven’t seen each other in two months and they’ve spent most of that time texting about exactly what they’d do to each other. None of those texts had mentioned anything about quick kisses on airport runways.

“Yeah there’s people.” Michael answers.

Michael lets Devon pull him in closer one more time and he squeezes Devon’s ass.

“Wait until we’re home.” Michael teases, he nips at Devon’s lips before pulling away a little. “You got all your stuff?”

“There’s like one more bag.” Devon presses further into Michael trying to keep warm.

“They’ll put it in the back, get in.” Michael holds the door of the escalade open for him.

Devon jumps in and tosses his backpack into the backseat. He finds a hoodie on the backseat and pulls it on.

“Nobody should live in this weather.” He grumbles to Michael when Michael gets in the car. He’s put the hood up and pulled the sleeves over his hands, “I’m never gonna get warm.”

Michael puts a hand on Devon’s knee and moves it to stroke the inside of his thigh, “I think you will.”

“Windows are tinted right?” Devon asks pushing the sleeves of the hoodie back up.

“Yeah.”

“Good. C’mere.” Devon leans across his seat to kiss Michael.

Michael tangles his fingers through Devon’s curls and kisses him back hard, one of his hand trails down to slip under the hem of Devon’s t-shirt and rub against his side. He pulls him up off his seat to lean across his seat. Devon’s skin is still cold under his hands and he splays his fingers trying once again to warm him up.

“Fuck.” Devon whispers as he moves away to catch his breath. He gets a second before Michael pulls him back in. This time Devon climbs over the centre console and straddles him. His back hits the steering wheel and his head hits the ceiling of the car but he doesn’t break the kiss.

“Maybe we should like go.” Devon suggests when he pulls away and rubs where the door handle dug into his side, “’Cause like-“

“Yeah.” Michael let’s go of Devon’s hips and lets him climb back to his seat.

Michael keeps his hand on Devon’s thigh as they drive back to his place. He turns his phone off because Devon’s here and no one else really matters. They’re finally together away from Ryan and Michael’s not giving Ryan a chance to cock block him from all the way in Florida.

He turns the car stereo on and flicks the volume back up. Devon twists around in his seat to reach for his backpack.

“Here.” Devon holds out a stack of cds, “Ryan made these for you and he said that if I didn’t give them to you right away he’d ground me when I got back.”

“He can’t ground you.” Michael looks away from the road for a second to grab the green plastic cases out of Devon’s hand.

“I know but he tries.” Devon rolls his eyes, “Dude are you really allergic to the strawberry pop tarts?”

“No? Are you really allergic to pineapple?” He flicks a case open with one hand and feeds the cd into his stereo.

“Yeah. It makes my face swell up. Not a good look. Hawaiian pizza is out.” Devon laughs. He puts his hand over the one Michael rests back on his thigh.

“Fuck I’m glad you’re here.” Michael leans across to kiss Devon and takes his eyes off the road again.

“If you kill us before we get to your place.” Devon peers at the road and reaches out to steady the steering wheel, “I’ll cut you.”

*

They make it to Michael’s front door before Devon starts pulling at the button of Michael’s jeans and pushing his hand down the front of Michael’s underwear. Devon kisses him hard and deep standing on his toes while pulling Michael’s face down towards his.

“Dude.” Michael pulls away, “I gotta open the door-“

“Your hands are free.” Devon points out before kissing him again.

Michael blindly fits the key into the lock and leans too hard against the door because as soon as it opens both Devon and him fall back into his front hallway.

Devon’s hands are in Michael’s pants and he can’t break his own fall. His chin hits the industrial concrete floor hard to save the rest of his face.

“Ow… Fuck.” Devon turns on his back and rubs his chin, “I bit my tongue fuck it’s… hey!”

Herman jumps on Devon’s chest before Michael can tell him to stay. Herman studies Devon and Devon stares right back.

“What’s up?” Devon asks the bulldog.

“Herman off!” Michael calls out.

The dog jumps off Devon but sits next to him observing the damages. Michael holds a hand out to him and pulls him up.

“How come you didn’t get hurt?” Devon asks. He rubs tears out of his eyes and moves his jaw evaluating the pain.

“I wasn’t being a slut.” Michael points out. “If your hands hadn’t been in my pants-“

“Whatever.” Devon grumbles, “I seriously bit the fuck out of my tongue.”

“Lemme see.” Michael tries to tip Devon’s chin back but Devon ducks out of his hold to go spit blood in the sink.

“I’m good.” Devon reassures, “Just fuck like for once I just want to not be a fucking nerd.”

“I like it. Glasses are up top.” Michael points out to him.

“S’good.” Devon waves off the suggestion and cups his hand under the tap to drink from it. He spits out another mouthful of water before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Want to finish what you started?” Michael points to his unbuttoned jeans.

“I dunno.” Devon teases, “You called me a slut.”

“You were too busy grabbing my dick to save your face.” Michael points out.

“Asshole.” Devon laughs, “Your dog is more worried about me.”

“We’re legit alone.” Michael reminds him. He walks over to the sink, puts an arm around Devon’s waist and starts to kiss his neck. “No one’s gonna come in and stop us…” He sucks on a spot near Devon’s collarbone and slides his hands down to squeeze Devon’s ass “No one’s gonna be knocking on the door, we’re alone baby.”

“Yeah.” Devon leans his head back and lets Michael kiss up from his chest to his neck. He pushes Michael’s jeans down.

“I want you.” Michael tells him, nipping behind Devon’s ear and finally moving to kiss him, “Really bad.”

They haven’t had sex because they’ve never really been alone. Devon lives with Ryan and Ryan has proven to be the biggest cock block the world has ever seen. During Michael’s past three visits to Gainesville Ryan had thrown cherry bombs in Devon’s room, jammed the lock of his bedroom and done every single thing he could possibly think of to make sure that Michael had no chance of getting past third base.

“Fuck I want you too.” Devon pulls Michael’s underwear down as he kneels in front of him, “I fucking jack off thinking of sucking your dick.”

“Yeah show me.” Michael grabs onto the counter with one hand and rubs Devon’s shoulder with the other.

Devon groans before he starts to suck Michael.

“Fuck.” Michael moans when Devon’s nose is pressed against him and he can feel himself hit the back of Devon’s throat. He moves his hips against Devon’s mouth, holding Devon’s head still. He pulls out to rub his head against Devon’s lips before pushing all the way back into his mouth.

“I want to fuck you so bad.” Michael says before cupping the side of Devon’s face in his hand and pulling him back up to his feet.

There’s tears running down Devon’s face and Michael feels bad that he hadn’t noticed he was gagging. Michael wipes them away with his thumb, “Fuck babe if I was choking you you should have.”

“No.” Devon takes Michael’s hand and moves it to the front of the pants he’s still wearing. “Fucking hot.”

“I want to fuck you.” Michael says again and he kisses Devon hard. “It’s what I think of when I jack off.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Michael pushes down Devon’s pants and grabs his ass pressing him close. “Your fucking tight ass.” He slaps it.

“Do me here.” Devon offers, “Like over the counter.”

“You’d like that you slut.” Michael laughs but he grabs Devon’s hand and pulls him to the bedroom, “But I want you in my bed.”

*

“Fuck.” Devon cries out. He spreads his legs wider and wraps one of them around Michael’s hips.

“Good baby?” Michael grins and bends his head down to kiss him.

“Yeah fuck.” Devon lifts his hips up. He reaches up to grab Michael’s face. “Fuck.”

Michael takes one of Devon’s hands and wraps it around Devon’s dick, closing his own fingers over it. He thrusts harder back into Devon and rubs his thumb over Devon’s head. Devon makes small noises and gasps for breath.

“Close?” Michael asks. He keeps his rhythm steady and deep and his grip on Devon’s dick tight.

“Oh my god. Fuck. Yes.” Devon cries out, “Motherfuck.”

“Ask me.” Michael says remembering a 2am phone call when Devon had begged Michael to tell him when to come.

Devon whines.

“Ask.” Michael repeats and starts moving his fist faster.

“Fuck I’m gonna come. Let me come.” Devon begs.

“Not yet.” Michael bites Devon’s collarbone instead of his own lip.

“I can’t.” Devon moans. “Please. Can I… Fuck let me… “

“I’m so close. You’re so fucking tight.” Michael tells him. He pulls almost all the way out and teases Devon with just his head before sinking all the way back in.

“Please can I come.” Devon’s hand hasn’t slowed down.

“Come baby.” Michael says while thrusting deep. He keeps fucking him as Devon comes over both their hands and continues until Devon pushes at his hip.

“Stop. I can’t.” Devon breathes out, “Too much.”

Michael pulls out, takes off the condom and throws it into the trashcan by the wall. He climbs up until he’s straddling Devon’s shoulders and pushes the head of his dick past Devon’s lips. He slides his hand behind Devon’s neck and props him up.

It doesn’t take long before he pulls out of Devon’s mouth and starts jacking himself off. Devon grins at him, still breathing hard and sticks out his tongue to lick him.

“Fuck yeah.” Michael groans and jacks himself off faster. His first shot lands on Devon’s cheek and the rest splatter across his tongue. Devon swallows and squints up at him.

“Shit.” Michael reaches out to brush it off Devon’s face with his thumb, “Did I get it in your eye?”

“Yeah.” Devon’s still out of breath, “It’s okay… Just-“ He reaches out until his hand lands on a t-shirt. He wipes his face with it and then carefully opens his eye.

“Is it okay?”

“Burns but whatever.” Devon taps Michael’s hip pushing him to the side. “I’m a fucking mess.” He laughs.

“I have an awesome shower.” Michael offers. He takes the t-shirt from Devon and wipes off Devon’s stomach with it.

“Dunno if I can stand.” Devon groans, “My legs feel all…”

“It’s just like six.” Michael wraps his arm around Devon and lets Devon rest his head on his chest. “We can still like go out and-“

“No.” Devon yawns. “I don’t wanna. We should like do that again.”

“Yeah?” Michael kisses his temple.

“Your shower. Five minutes.” Devon decides, “My legs just need to like work.”


	3. I don’t know, I get home, for a second then I go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly this isn't real.

In the shower, Michael runs his hands down Devon's back, rubbing his thumbs against Devon's skin. Michael kneads between his shoulder blades and runs his palms in circles down Devon's spine. He kisses the back of Devon's neck and leans his head forward to suck on his earlobe.

Devon's heading back to Florida the next night and with both of them training and with Devon being at school there's no telling when they'll be able to get together again. They'd run dates together before and it had been months from now, sometime in the summer when Devon was done school and that was only if he didn't take summer classes.

Michael trails kisses across Devon's neck and presses against the knots in Devon's back. He doesn't want to think about this being the only 48 hours he gets of Devon for the next few months. He sucks down on his skin hard enough to leave a mark.

“Yeah.” Devon moans, he tips his head back to rest on Michael's chest.

Devon doesn't say anything else. He leans back against Michael so the water jets hit his chest. Michael runs his hands across Devon's hips and over his stomach and Devon leans heavier against him.

Michael wraps his arms across Devon's chest holding him closer. He leans his head forward again to rest against Devon's shoulder and Devon turns his head sideways to kiss him.

“Fuck me.” Devon says between kisses.

“I dunno.” Michael intertwines their fingers and brings Devon's hand up to brace himself up against the shower wall. He grinds slowly against Devon, “You're kind of a mess you could kill us both.”

It's easy with Devon. Devon takes jokes without getting offended and he's easy going and relaxed. He's sarcastic and a total pain in the ass but unsure and nervous and Michael's so stupid in love with him but can't ever say it. He doesn't want Devon to leave.

Devon nips at his lips, “D'you have a rubber stash in your giant shower? Cause like I ain't getting outta here to get one.”

“I'm not fucking anyone else.” Michael runs one hand over Devon's thighs as he talks, spreading his legs apart.

“I got a couple on the side.” Devon laughs.

“Shut up.” Michael bites down on Devon's shoulder because even joking about it isn't funny. “You don't.”

“I don't. Just you.”

Michael tangles his finger through Devon's wet hair and pulls his head back and kisses him hard. If he wasn't so awkward about feelings and bad with words in his real life, he'd tell Devon how he felt. But he can't so he kisses him instead.

Devon's already hard and he moans into Michael's mouth when Michael slips a finger inside of him. Devon grinds against the hand Michael has resting on his lower stomach. Watching Devon get off on his fingers is hot and Michael almost forgets how much he wants to fuck him.

“Fuck I want you.” Michael starts to whisper but then remembers that they're alone.

“Do me bro.” Devon answers. His voice is rough like they've just been smoking up.

“Bro.” Michael laughs because Devon's ridiculous.

“Shut up.” Devon shakes his head, “Don't make fun of me.”

“Don't call me bro.” Michael kisses him and pushes Devon's shoulders down until Devon's forearms are resting against the tiled wall. Michael pulls Devon's hips back towards him and squeezes his ass.

Devon's head falls forward to rest against one of his arm, he jacks himself off with the other.

Michael pushes in carefully even when Devon makes impatient noises and thrusts his hips back at him. It takes a few slow thrusts before he pushes back in hard, his skin slapping against Devon's.

It's faster than before and Devon's jacking himself off to the same speed as Michael's strokes.

Michael feels Devon slide once and he's quick to hold him up. “You having to get stitches would kill the mood jerk.” He teases.

Michael reaches around and replaces Devon's hand with his own. He hooks a few fingers right below the ridge of Devon's head and strokes fast, wrapping his fingers over his head with every up stroke.

“Fuck that feels good.” Devon says loudly and for once Michael doesn't have to tell him to be quiet. “Don't stop.”

“You feel so good.” Michael grins, “Gonna make me cum.”

Michael thrusts in a few more times before he pulls out, he turns Devon around and kisses him hard while he jacks both their cocks in his hand. Devon cums first and Michael a few seconds later. He slows his fist down but doesn't stop kissing Devon.

“Thought we were in here to get clean.” Devon says after he catches his breath.

“Water's still going.” Michael shrugs. He holds his hand against one of the jets to wash it off and brushes his wet hair out of his eyes. “Shampoo?” He holds out the bottle.

“Yeah. Sure.” Devon holds his open palm to Michael and then rubs the shampoo into his own hair,

Michael watches him transfixed, admiring the water running down Devon's chest.

“Take a picture you weirdo.” Devon teases. He brushes suds off his forehead with the back of his hand.

“I got a better idea.” Michael says putting the bottle down.

Devon's still hard and Michael pushes him back against the wall and drops to his knees. Michael wraps his hands around Devon's thighs keeping him steady.

Michael knows how sensitive Devon has to be so he sucks on the spot Devon likes best right below his head on the underside.

Devon's moan is like an actual cry and Michael's never heard him sound this desperate or wrecked. He sucks harder on the spot and jacks Devon off in steady, strong strokes. He doesn't go anywhere near Devon's head knowing that it's probably so sensitive it hurts.

“Fuck.” Devon's fingers push against the tiled wall looking for something to hang onto. They slide down the slick wall uselessly until one comes to rest on Michael's shoulders and the other one tangles itself in Michael's hair, “Keep doing that and I'll cum again.”

Devon goes quiet and when Michael looks up he sees that Devon's head is tipped all the way back. His fingers are loose against his scalp and his exhales are shaky and shallow.

Michael sucks on his balls as he keeps jacking him off and Devon's done. His hand squeezes Michael's shoulder almost painfully as he cums a second time.

“Shit.” Devon breathes out and his voice is hoarse again, “I didn't know I could like do that. Fuck.”

“We can try for like three.” Michael darts his tongue out to lick at Devon again.

“No.” Devon pushes Michael's head away, “I can't... I'm like.”

“Ok baby.” Michael stands up, reaches to the side and shuts off the shower, “Can you move?”

“Gimme a minute.” Devon's still breathing hard and Michael's holding up most of his weight.

“Yeah.” Michael grins before kissing him, “I'm that good.”

“S'getting cold.” Devon complains a few moments later. With the shower off, the temperature in the shower is quickly dropping.

“I'm waiting for you to make your move.” Michael reaches behind them and grabs a towel. He hands it to Devon, “Can you stand up on your own.”

“You're not that good.” Devon rubs the towel through his hair and over his face before knotting it around his waist.

“Kind of am though.” Michael reaches for his own towel, “Wanna go grab some food.”

“I want to like sleep.” Devon admits, “I can't even think.”

“Let's go grab food.” Michael repeats, “I promised Ryan I wouldn't let you starve.”

“Like he feeds me? He doesn't even make toast.”

 

*

Devon sits cross legged on the island of Michael's kitchen eating a handful of goldfish crackers. He occasionally drops one down to Herman who's sitting near him and waiting. He's wearing a pair of Michael's underwear and a faded NBAC t-shirt.

Michael's phone is charging next to him and it buzzes alive.

“Your phone's ringing.” Devon says handing it out to him.

“Whatever they'll leave a message. Pizza or Chinese?” Michael asks.

“Chinese.” Devon decides. “I should just answer like 'Michael Phelp's phone.'”

“Could be my mom, it's up to you.” Michael jokes.

“Your mom likes me whatever.” Devon says but he puts the phone down, “She thinks I'm charming.”

“Just because you say ma'am, I could-”

“Southern charm-”

“You're from New York.”

“Florida raised son!” Devon starts spinning Michael's phone on the counter and absentmindedly thinks about where he left his. He pops a few more goldfishes in his mouth and drops two more on the floor to Herman.

Devon uncrosses his legs and reaches down to pet the dog with his foot. Michael's phone buzzes again when the voicemail notice pops up.

“You have messages.” Devon holds Michael's phone up to face him, “Like fifteen.”

“Whatever.” Michael shrugs and keeps digging through the drawer for the takeout menu to the good Chinese place. “You're here. Don't care.”

“Yo, I never get like one message... You should check them out.”

“Five-Zero-Three-Eight.” Michael tells him, “Have at it.”

“I'm not your secretary.”

“I kinda fuck you like you are.” Michael turns around to grin at Devon, highly entertained by his own joke.  
“Can't believe you went there. Weak bro.” Devon shakes his head, clearly disappointed, “I'm going to delete half of them and not tell you who they're from.”

Devon jumps down from the counter and hits the voicemail button. He walks out of the kitchen and Herman follows him.

“I need that phone to order food dude.” Michael calls out after him. He finds the menu hidden inside one for a cleaning company. He grabs it and follows Devon out of the kitchen.

Devon is sitting on the couch chewing on the draw string of his hoodie. Michael sits down next to him and Devon leans against his side absentmindedly reading over the menu he's holding. While Devon listens to the messages, Michael plays with the hem of his t-shirt sleeve, running his fingers up and down Devon's arm, tracing the letters of his tattoo.

He wants this all the time not just once every three months but of all the scenarios he's run in his head none of them work. It doesn't seem fair to ask Devon to leave everything to come live here where he has no friends and no school and no swim team. It's selfish as fuck but in some ways Michael doesn't really care. Michael leans his head on top of Devon's and waits for him to finish listening to the messages.

“Your Mom.” Devon holds up one finger, “Ryan. Some girl who sounded pissed. Ryan. Ryan. Ryan. Someone who wants to go watch the game tomorrow. Ryan. Ryan. Ryan. Angry Ryan. Angrier Ryan. Ryan. Your mom and Ryan.” Devon hands him the phone back and pats the spot beside him telling Herman to jump up.

“What did my mom want?” Michael takes his phone back and dials the restaurant's number.

“To know if we were still going there for lunch tomorrow.” Devon watches Herman try to jump and pats the spot again, “Come on dude you can do it.”

“He won't jump.” Michael reaches across Devon to pet Herman.

“I believe in him, it's what counts. Are we going tomorrow?”

“I wasn't planning on sharing you.” Michael admits, “Like you're out of my bed and that's sad enough.”

“Maybe I won't go back.” Devon says and something in his voice is definitely weird.

“What?” Michael starts to ask before the Chinese place picks up and he gets busy ordering.

When he hangs up, Devon's pulled an xbox controller out from between the cushions and started to play.

Michael decides to drop it.

*

Devon teaches Herman to jump up on the couch using pieces of eggrolls as treats and the dog settles himself between Devon and the arm of the couch nudging Devon's hand with his head when Devon forgets to pay attetion to him.

“My dog loves you.” Michael says finally when Herman sits himself on Devon's lap and licks his face, “You can't leave. It be unfair to him.”

“Can we like not talk about me leaving?” Devon says quietly and his voice is weird again.

“Sure... Yeah... Sorry.” Michael kisses Devon's shoulder. “We don't have to talk about anything.”

They're both quiet for a bit, Michael's lips stay pressed against Devon's t-shirt while Devon leans into him as much as he can. Michael just wants the weird voice and the pained look on Devon's face to go away and he finally gets what's been bugging Devon; the same thing that's been bugging him.

“It sucks we can't be together.” Devon finally says, “Like it sucks all the time and even if we were like together we couldn't be because it's like you and me and yeah...”

“Don't think about it baby.” Michael whispers, “We'll figure it out.”

“What if we don't like...” Devon sounds more freaked out, “Like how long are you gonna just wait for some dumb kid from Florida. I got like three years of school left and-”

“Hey.” Michael punches Devon's arm, “I really like that kid from Florida shut up.”

“I know but like.” Devon insists, “Three years, like.”

“There's planes.” Michael points out.

Michael stretches his legs up on the couch and pulls Devon down until he's laying mostly on him. He wants to tell Devon to just stay. To not go back to Gainesville that it's a problem with an easy fix: If Devon doesn't want to leave he doesn't have to. They'll figure it out.

Instead Michael wraps his arms around Devon and props his head up to see that Devon's eyes are already closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael wakes up two minutes before his 5 am alarm. Devon’s head is right above his on the pillow and Devon’s arm is draped across his chest. Devon’s leg is curled over both of his. It takes every single ounce of determination Michael has to get out of bed and get ready for practice.

 

He tries hard to be quiet but in the dark he trips over Devon’s backpack and wakes up Herman who steps up on Devon’s face to investigate the noise.

 

“Why you up?” Devon grumbles wrapping more of the blankets around himself.

 

“Practice. I’ll be back in a few.”

 

“No.” Devon says, “Stay.”

 

Michael seriously considers it. Devon leaves in fourteen hours and practice will take four hours out of that time.

 

“You can come to practice.” Michael offers, “There’s free lanes if you wanna-”

 

“No.” Devon pulls the blankets over his head, “Don’t wanna swim.”

 

Getting back into bed with Devon is more tempting than driving through early morning snow to get into a pool. Michael tries to remind himself that if he doesn’t swim today tomorrow will be even worse.

 

So Michael forces himself to grab his gym bag and leave his bedroom. He gets Starbucks on his way back from practice and finds Devon sitting up in bed between both his dogs reading something off his iPad.

 

“Here.” Michael hands Devon one of the cups.

 

“I don’t drink coffee.” Devon reminds him.

 

“I know.” Michael takes a sip from his own cup, “Hot chocolate.”

 

Devon drops the iPad and reaches for the cup. The bed sheets are bunched around his stomach and one of his legs is bare. He blows through the lid hole before taking a sip.

 

“You look good.” He tells Michael once he swallows, “C’mere.”

 

Michael shoos the dogs off the bed as he climbs on to straddle Devon. He’s only wearing sweat pants and a hoodie that Devon unzips as soon as he’s close enough.

 

Devon pushes the hoodie off Michael’s shoulders and runs his palms up Michael’s sides and down his back before leaning in and kissing his chest.

 

Devon’s still wearing his shirt and the fabric feels good against Michael’s skin. Devon doesn’t usually take charge like this and they don’t usually have the time to go slow and just enjoy being together. He lets Devon kiss his way up his chest and over his shoulder until he’s sucking at his neck.

 

Michael’s naked before Devon takes his shirt off. Michael has to tug the bed sheets out from under his own legs and detangle them from around Devon’s body before he can lift up his own hips to pull down Devon’s sweatpants.

 

“You wear too much clothes to bed.” He complains before kissing right above Devon’s collarbone, leaving a mark even though he knows Devon has to go to practice the next day.

 

“Too cold.” Devon defends his choice.

 

“You cold now?” Michael strokes his hands down Devon’s chest to his stomach and to the inside of his thighs. Devon’s already hard.

 

“No you’re warm.” Devon says before kissing him.

 

Michael trusts forward so his dick is rubbing against Devon’s. Devon’s hands slide down his back and rest firmly on his hips holding him closer. They stay there for a bit before sliding to squeeze his ass.  

 

“I want you.” Devon mutters once their lips are apart long enough to talk.

 

“Can tell.” Michael laughs.

 

Devon thrusts back up against him. He lets go of his ass to wrap one fist around both their cocks.

 

He moves it slow at first and Michael knows he’s teasing himself too.

 

“Faster come on.” Michael almost begs thrusting up. He throws his head back.

 

“No.” Devon refuses. He brings his second hand to tip Michael’s face back towards his. He slows his fist down even more pressing their heads against one another. He moans and the sound of it with the look on his face turns Michael on even more.

 

“Yeah.” Michael argues. He wraps his hand over Devon’s and moves it faster.

 

Instead of fighting for control Devon leans back against the headboard.

 

Michael comes first and Devon waits for him to catch his breath before he kisses him.

 

Michael laughs before he pulls away and searches for something to clean himself up.

 

“Here.” Devon hands him the napkins off the Starbucks drink tray.

 

“Thanks.” Michael wipes his hand and his stomach before crumpling up the napkins and throwing them into the mostly empty wastebasket that sits under the unused desk in front of his bed.

 

When he turns back to pay attention to Devon he finds him drinking his hot chocolate.

 

“Sexy.”

 

“You think I’m pretty hot.” Devon laughs, “Don’t lie.”

 

“Want me to like-” Michael runs his hands up Devon’s thighs again.

 

“Um yeah like…” Devon blushes, “I just got like… off a lot last night? It’s taking longer so…”

 

“I don’t care.” Michael reassures. He bends his head and sucks down on Devon’s dick.

 

Devon doesn’t usually take charge but he tangles his fingers in Michael’s hair and pushes up against his mouth trying to get himself back to where he’d been a few minutes ago.

 

When Michael pulls away, he starts sucking on the same spot that had driven Devon crazy in the shower the night before.

 

“Yeah.” Devon moans, “There fuck. Jerk me off.”

 

Michael does but moments later Devon groans in frustration and pulls Michael’s head back up.

 

 “Sorry.” Devon buries his face in his hands, “It’s not happening. I dunno why.”

 

“It’s okay.” Michael comforts, trying to not make it more awkward, “It’s nothing-”

 

“I can’t shut my brain off.” Devon falls sideways against the pillows, “I just keep like… thinking shit over and I gotta leave tonight and I don’t wanna… Cause like when am I gonna see you again? Next fucking meet? When maybe we talk for five minutes. Dude I’m just…”

 

“Woah.” Michael stops him, “Relax.”  

 

He grabs the blankets and throws them over Devon before he puts his sweatpants back on. He lies back on the bed and pulls Devon closer to him.

 

“Babe.” He says, “You don’t have to leave.”

 

He’d decided he’d put the offer on the table while he was waiting in line at Starbucks. He didn’t want Devon to go back to Florida and he knew Devon didn’t want to go back either so he didn’t see the point in letting the offer go unsaid.

 

“I wanna quit.” Devon says, his face still buried in the pillow.

 

“Quit what?” Michael asks worried.

 

“Swimming.” Devon admits. He cautiously looks up from his hiding place, “I hate it.”

 

“If it’s Florida you don’t have to stay.” Michael rubs Devon’s back, “You can go to school here and swim with me… Bob will-” Michael stops before he promises something he’ll have to beg Bob to agree to.  

 

“Doesn’t matter I’ll still be his brother.” Devon mutters.  

 

“Ry? I thought it was like a good thing swimming together.”

 

“Too much.” Devon keeps going, “Like he’s doing interviews sayin’ I’ll be better than him and talking ‘bout being on relay teams together and I dunno I can’t like do it… I think about it and it’s like.” Devon holds both his hands above his head, “It’s too much.”

 

“Stay here.” Michael offers again, “You don’t have to swim.”

 

“I can’t quit.” Devon says desperate, “Like Ry’s done everything and he wants it so bad and I can’t just… Dude my dad.”

 

Michael doesn’t have a brother. He’s tried over the years to understand Ryan and Devon’s relationship and some aspects of it he still doesn’t get. It’s telling to him that Devon is more worried about letting down Ryan than letting down his dad.

 

“Ry’s like best friend.” Michael starts.

 

“I’m your best friend.” Devon corrects.

 

“Whatever, I’ve known him forever and like he won’t care babe.” Michael tries to convince him, “Ry won’t give a fuck if you don’t swim he’ll-”

 

“He’ll be hurt.” Devon winces, “I can’t like… D’you know how long we planned this? When he was in Athens an I was like… thirteen… That’s when we planned it. I leave Gainesville I gotta like…” Devon pauses, “What would I even do here?”

 

“I dunno.” Michael shrugs because he hasn’t thought that far ahead yet, “Go to school?”

 

“I don’t wanna leave.” Devon says, “But like I can’t just-”

 

He deflates and Michael sees what Ryan had been worried about.

 

“I know Ryan.” Michael tries again, “And he won’t care.”

 

Devon just shrugs and turns back around to face Michael.

 

“Didn’t know you were that worried.” Michael says quietly running one of his hands through Devon’s hair, “Sorry.”

 

“Nah.” Devon shrugs again, “I’ve been like… I wanted to be here. I don’t wanna leave.”

 

Devon snakes his arms back around Michael’s waist and leans his head against Michael’s chest.

 

Michael doesn’t know what to do, he’s not used to Devon being sad. He’s not used to comforting someone else. He’s not good with emotions in general.

 

“You don’t have to leave tonight.” Michael tries, “You can go tomorrow?”

 

Devon takes so long to answer that Michael thinks he might have fallen asleep but after a bit Devon looks up at him.

 

“Ok.” He agrees, “I leave tomorrow. We stay here today. ‘Till you gotta go back to practice.”

 

“You coming with me?”

 

“No.” Devon shakes his head, “Maybe I’ll go with you to lift.” 

 

“We might need to leave to get food.” Michael frowns, “I got nothing.”

 

“You promised Ry you wouldn’t let me starve.” Devon reminds him.

 

*

 

Michael’s not ashamed of Devon but he’s not really interested in all of Baltimore knowing his relationship status. He remembers Peter’s speeches about coming out and so he’s glad when Devon agrees that they should lay low. As they walk down the street to get breakfast Devon has his hands jammed in his own pockets and his shoulders hunched against the wins.

 

Devon is wearing an Under Armor jacket Michael had found in a box in his closet. It had still been wrapped in plastic and was warmer than the t-shirts in Devon’s bag.

 

“Here.” Michael nudges Devon’s side with his arm pointing to a green painted door, “Good pancakes.”

 

He doesn’t even know where to take Devon because he doesn’t want to go anywhere he’ll be recognized. He doesn’t want to waste his time taking pictures and signing autographs. He doesn’t want Devon to think that they can’t live a normal life together in Baltimore.

 

He gets stopped as soon as they walk through the door and he instantly feels like walking out. He watches Devon walk to their table while he signs the back of someone’s check and tries to explain that he doesn’t take pictures. He’s on edge by the time he sits down.

 

“Figured you wanted more coffee.” Devon says pointing to the cup already on the table, “Waitress’ll probably throw out your cup for you.”

 

“Thanks.” Michael nods and leaves his now empty Starbucks cup on the edge of the table. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” Devon reassures, “It happens with Ry all the time.”

 

“You hate it.”

 

“You do too.”

 

As they read the menu, Michael lets his fingers brush against Devon’s arm until he catches someone looking over at their table. He drops his hand away and hopes Devon doesn’t notice.

 

“D’you always move this much?” Devon shoots a glance at Michael, “Like you’re gonna fall off your chair relax.”

 

“Sorry.” Michael mindfully stops his foot from tapping against the leg of the table and his fingers from drumming against his coffee cup.

 

“S’nothing but like you look like you’re about to flip it’s-”

 

“ADHD.” Michael interrupts.

 

“What?”

 

“Can’t sit still.” Michael explains.

 

“Yeah no shit.” Devon reaches under the table to rub Michael’s knee, “Relax.”

 

The waitress walks back around the restaurant with the coffee pot, she refills Michael’s cup and grabs Devon’s empty orange juice glass. Devon waits until she’s gone to inch Michael’s coffee cup away from him.

 

“Maybe you’ve like had enough.” Devon suggests, “All twitchy.”

 

“I was up at five.”

 

“We don’t gotta…” Devon looks around once he sees Michael’s eyes scan the room, “There’s a thing called a grocery store you buy food there an bring it home. You have a kitchen.”

 

“Shut up.” Michael laughs, “I know what a-”

 

“You look like you’re going crazy.” Devon points out, “You’re not even… Your eyes are everywhere.”

 

“They probably tweeted.” Michael says moving his hand in the direction of the table who’d asked for his autograph, “Saying I’m here it happens-”

 

“Let’s just go home.” Devon offers, “We can get it to go. I don’t care.”

 

“No we can stay.” Michael decides, “I don’t care… Like if you move here we’re gonna have to leave the house all the time it’s good.”

 

Michael reaches across the table to grab Devon’s hand. He squeezes it reassuringly before bringing it up to his face to kiss it. Devon grins at him and Michael takes advantage of his momentary distraction to steal back his coffee cup.

 

“It’s gonna like stunt your growth.” Devon tries to warn, “Not good for you.”

 

Michael laughs it off and takes another drink.

 

Once they’ve ordered, Devon keeps rubbing his foot against Michael’s leg while he plays with the cream packets. Stacking them in front of his plate.

 

“If I move.” He says carefully, “I gotta come out.”

 

“You can say you’re coming to train… That like you’re staying with me cause of Ry-”

 

“No.” Devon waves off his excuses, “I gotta.”

 

“I’ll be there.” Michael offers, “If you want me to-”

 

“Yeah.” Devon nods but his face is still way too serious. “I just wish it was easier.”

 

Their food comes and they’re too busy eating to come. Before the waitress puts Devon’s plate of pancakes down in front of him, Michael reaches to take the slice of pineapple off.

 

“He’s allergic.” He tells the waitress.

 

“Oh we can make another plate.” She apologizes, “We didn’t-”

 

“It’s fine.” Devon grabs his plate, “It wasn’t touching anything else we’re good. Really.” He adds looking at Michael.

 

“I’m the one that has to drive you to the ER if your throat swells up.” Michael says once the waitress is gone.

 

“Nothing bad’s gonna happen.” Devon rolls his eyes, his mouth full, “Stop worrying.”

 

They fall back into comfortable silence until most of the food is gone.

 

“You tell your mom I’m moving?” Devon asks as he pushes potatoes around his plate.

 

“No.” Michael chews his last piece of toast, “I didn’t know you-”

 

“She’s gonna be so happy dude.” Devon grins, “Herm too.”

 

“Herman’s a traitor.” Michael notes.

 

“Nah. He knows what’s up.”

 


End file.
